


Titles

by onebatch2batch



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Just a little bit of fluff for you, Set sometime after the s1 finale, Who knows the timeline isn't important, just enjoy the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebatch2batch/pseuds/onebatch2batch
Summary: Karen hates the word boyfriend.(A short, fluffy, little Kastle drabble.)





	Titles

“I hate the word boyfriend,” Karen tells Frank one day as they’re sitting on her couch pigging out on Thai food. They are in the middle of a shitty reality tv marathon, but she can’t stop thinking about a conversation with a coworker earlier. 

Frank’s eyebrows shoot up in amusement. He finishes chewing before he answers, flashing her a grin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she says firmly, poking at a piece of chicken.

Frank’s quiet for a moment, considering. “What do you prefer to call someone you’re in a committed relationship with?”

Karen huffs, rolling her eyes as her cheeks flood with warmth. She thinks back to earlier today when she and her coworker were discussing the men in their lives, and the woman had so casually sighed, _"man, I need a boyfriend"_. And how _weird_ it had sounded coming from a grown woman’s mouth. 

“I don’t know, but once you’re past 25 it seems…immature. Although I guess I don’t really have to worry about it.” Her tone isn’t bitter, right?

Frank scratches the side of his head. “That so?” 

She tries very hard not to look at him. “Seems like it.”

Frank suddenly lets out a warm laugh, and oh—she loves his laugh. Loves that he’s open enough with her _to_ laugh. She can’t help the matching grin on her face when he catches her gaze, moving closer. “So,” he murmurs, pondering, leaning into her space, “we better think of a more…mature…term. Yeah?”

Karen schools her expression into one of innocence. “Why would we do that, Frank?”

His knuckles brush her cheekbones light as air, and there’s nothing immature about the way his eyes stare into hers, picking her apart. Karen holds her breath, flickering between his eyes and his lips. 

“Might come in handy,” he says vaguely, then bridges the gap between them and kisses her soundly, tenderly. 

And as Karen kisses him back, she realizes she really doesn’t care what the title is; as long as it’s with Frank, it makes sense.


End file.
